


Being Welcomed

by Niagara14301



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: These are three glimpses revolving around Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos which are set shortly after the ending of the original “Descendants” movie. This story first appeared over on FanFiction.net.
Kudos: 1





	Being Welcomed

Being Welcomed

These are three glimpses revolving around Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos which are set shortly after the ending of “Descendants”.

Finding out something

Fairy Godmother was walking around Auradon Prep in the morning when she noticed Lonnie standing at the top of a stairway. Lonnie was watching Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos talking to each other in the hall below.

“Penny for your thoughts” Fairy Godmother said to Lonnie.

“I saw the four of them in the kitchen the other night” Lonnie sadly said about Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. “We got to talking, and I told them about the love I would feel when my Mom would bake cookies for me. Well, they told me, in a round about way, that their parents never did that for them. And that makes me sad”.

Fairy Godmother gently put her hand on Lonnie’s shoulder.

“They didn’t have the growing up experiences we had, Lonnie” Fairy Godmother remarked. “But it’s never too late to start anew”.

Fairy Godmother went to the kitchen of Auradon Prep. She knew just what to do.

At lunch, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were sitting at a picnic table having lunch together when Fairy Godmother walked up.

“Hello, you four” Fairy Godmother smiled. “I have something for you”.

Fairy Godmother then produced a large plate of chocolate chip cookies, still warm from the oven, and placed it on the picnic table.

“A treat to go with your lunch” Fairy Godmother explained.

“Thank you” Mal said gratefully.

“Thank you” Evie, Jay, and Carlos joined in.

“The four of you are quite welcome” Fairy Godmother smiled.

As Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos started digging into the cookies, Mal stopped for a moment as a tear streaked down her face.

“This is the first time somebody has ever done something like this for us” Mal acknowledged.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos nodded their heads in agreement.

“It’s really ... quite wonderful” Mal tearfully pointed out.

“This is the first of many things” Fairy Godmother cheerfully pointed out as she hugged Mal. “The four of you are a wonderful group of young people. So, if you’ll let me, I’d like to be there for you as a teacher ... and a friend. To be honest, I’ve fallen in love with the four of you”.

“It’s safe to say we’ve fallen in love with you as well” Evie said as a tear flowed down her cheek.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos got up, and hugged Fairy Godmother and Mal. The five embraced for the longest time, happy that they had each other.

In the distance, Lonnie looked at the five and smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

An apology

Mal was walking to a class when Fairy Godmother approached.

“Mal” Fairy Godmother started. “You’re excused from school for the rest of the day”.

“Have I done something wrong?” Mal asked, worried.

“Oh, no, no, no” Fairy Godmother reassured Mal. “Somebody has requested the honor of your presence. You’ll find a limousine waiting for you out in front”.

“Okay” Mal said, not knowing exactly what to think.

Mal walked out to the front of Auradon Prep where a white limousine was waiting.

“Miss Mal?” the chauffeur asked as he walked up to Mal.

“Yes” Mal answered.

“If you’ll have a seat in the limousine, I’ll take you to your destination” the chauffeur announced as he opened the door.

Mal stepped inside of the limousine, and discovered Evie, Jay, and Carlos sitting there.

“Let me guess?” Evie smiled at Mal. “Fairy Godmother told you somebody requested the honor of your presence?”.

“You got it” Mal answered.

“She did the same thing with me” Evie admitted.

“And me” Jay added.

“And me, too” Carlos acknowledged.

The limousine then drove away from Auradon Prep. In a little while, the limousine stopped in front of a very fancy restaurant. The chauffeur stepped out of the limousine, and opened the back door. As Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stepped out of the limousine, a waiter walked up to them.

“If the four of you will follow me, I’ll take you to your table” the waiter announced.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos followed the waiter inside the restaurant, each unsure about what was coming next. In a few moments, the waiter led them to a huge table where Audrey’s grandmother was waiting.

“Oh, no!” Mal thought to herself in shock. “Please don’t let this be round two?”.

“Please, don’t worry” Audrey’s grandmother reassured Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. “I’m here to apologize for what happened at Parents’ Day. I’ve been a foolish old woman who made the mistake of judging a book by it’s cover without taking the time to read it. I humbly ask for your forgiveness”.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were taken off guard by what Audrey’s grandmother had said. The four talked among themselves for a few moments, then Mal stepped forward.

“We’ve chosen to be good, and all we want is to live here in peace” Mal announced to Audrey’s grandmother. “We choose to accept your apology”.

“Good” Audrey’s grandmother smiled in relief. “If you will all sit down, I’d like to treat you to a fine meal”.

The five sat down at the table, and had a fine meal as Audrey’s grandmother got to know Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos better. Before long, the five were acting like old friends.

From a distance, Fairy Godmother watched and smiled. It was nice that Audrey’s grandmother had made such a wonderful gesture, and wonderful to see Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos having a happy time in the process. It was going to be a bright day, full of promise.

A new friend

Mal was sitting on a bench reading a book about the history of the various kingdoms. Having been on the island most of her life, Mal hadn’t been exposed to the history of the kingdoms, and she was finding it hard to play catch up.

As Mal concentrated on the history book, a red haired girl Mal’s age walked up.

“Hello” the girl smiled at Mal. 

“Hello” Mal smiled back.

“You’re Mal, daughter of Maleficent, right?” the girl asked.

“Um ... yes” Mal answered, becoming nervous.

“Please, don’t be nervous” the girl reassured Mal. “I’ve been wanting to meet you, and when I saw you here, I thought I’d walk over and strike up a conversation. I’m Maria, daughter of Karl and Sofia of Mornera”.

“Nice to meet you, Maria” Mal smiled as she and Maria shook hands. Mal then noticed an amulet with a purple gemstone hanging around Maria’s neck. “Nice amulet”.

“Thank you” Maria thanked Mal. “It’s the Amulet of Olara, and it was made by the same sorceress who made my Mother’s amulet, the Amulet of Avalor”.

“Wait a minute!” Mal exclaimed, remembering something. “You just said that your mother’s amulet is the Amulet of Avalor. Does that mean that your mother ...”

”... is the woman who was known as Princess Sofia of Enchancia?” Maria finished Mal’s thought. “Yes. She’s now Queen Sofia of Mornera, and my Father is King Karl of Mornera”.

“I’ve heard about your mother” Mal announced. “Back on the island, there were three villains who had tried but failed to get the jump on your mother - Cedric, Miss Nettle, and Princess Ivy”.

“Mom’s told me about them” Maria remembered.

“Cedric, Miss Nettle, and Princess Ivy pretty much stuck to themselves” Mal reported. “We only knew them through their kids - Cedro, Netta, and Ivalyn. That seems like such a distant life now”.

“I’m sorry” Maria apologized. “I’ve obviously made you homesick”.

“That’s alright” Mal smiled. “To tell you the truth, I’ve found a life here that I enjoy very much. I wouldn’t trade it for anything”.

“Well, I’m very happy to know you’re settling in here” Maria smiled back as a blackish gray female rabbit hopped up.

“Who is this?” Mal asked as she looked at the rabbit.

“I’ve inherited my Mom’s love of animals” Maria started. “This is Connie, daughter of my Mother’s rabbit Clover, and my Aunt Lucinda’s rabbit Hexie”.

“Please tell Miss Mal it’s my pleasure to meet her” Connie said to Maria.

“Connie says it a pleasure to meet you” Maria admitted to Mal.

“You can talk to animals?” Mal asked, impressed.

“Yes” Maria smiled. “My amulet gives me some magical gifts, including the ability to talk to animals”.

“Sweet” Mal remarked.

“It’s time to get Connie something to eat” Maria informed Mal. “Think I’ll get something as well. Care to join us?”.

“I’d love that” Mal accepted with a smile. “Thank you”.

Maria, Connie, and Mal went to the Auradon Prep cafeteria for something to eat. As the three ate, Mal and Maria got to know each other better. As time passed, Mal and Maria became the best of friends.

One night, after seeing a movie with Maria, Mal sat in her dorm room, and smiled. Mal enjoyed being friends with Maria. It was a wonderful feeling having a new friend. And it was a wonderful feeling to be good. Everything was right with the world.

Author’s notes

Since I write a lot of “Sofia the First” fan fiction, I couldn’t resist adding some “Sofia the First” elements to “Descendants” with the third glimpse of this story. And yes, you read correctly when Maria referred to Sofia’s witch friend Lucinda as Aunt Lucinda (please see my story “The Newest Princess” for how Sofia and Lucinda became adopted sisters).

If you liked “Being Welcomed”, myself and Jacob Varonkov have written a “Decendants, 2015” story called “The Magical Circle” which you might like as well (“The Magical Circle” is currently available in the FanFiction “Descendants, 2015” area).


End file.
